remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bookstore (Beauty and the Beast)
The Bookstore s a location seen in Beauty and the Beast. It was was a place that distributed books in the village that Belle lived at. It was about one story with two windows. Inside were several rows of Bookshelves with a sliding ladder, and a globe. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast The Bookstore made its first and only appearance in the opening song of the film. Belle went to the bookstore to return a book she had just finished, and informed the bookkeeper as much, who was surprised that she managed to do so that quickly. As there haven't been any new books since the day before, Belle decided to settle on another book, explaining it was her favorite when the bookkeeper mentioned she read it twice. Because of this, the bookkeeper decided to let her have the book permanently as a gift. It had the same role in the Beauty and the Beast Official Comic Adaptation. ''Beauty and the Beast Marvel Comics The Bookstore acted as a key location in the seventh issue of the Marvel Comics serial for Beauty and the Beast. Gaston, having become fed up about Belle apparently standing him up several times (clearly being unaware about Belle not even being at the village), saw the bookstore and decided to have LeFou stake her out (despite LeFou's insistence that he give up). The Bimbettes, who were hoping Gaston would give up and choose one of them, also overheard this, and, after briefly screaming in anguish at one of them accidentally mentioning Belle's name, decided to sabotage Gaston's plan by making him jealous of LeFou as payback for his making them jealous of Belle. They then entered the bookstore and managed to apparently grovel over LeFou and seduce him, making sure they did so near a window for Gaston to see when he returned. Gaston then entered the Bookstore, lifted LeFou, and then threw him at a bookshelf. However, although Gaston acknowledged that the triplets loved him, he was revealed to be more upset with LeFou for having potentially missed Belle entering by letting himself get distracted than actually jealous that they were loving LeFou over him, to their consternation. ''Belle's Discovery'' The bookstore's backstory was revealed in the Disney Princess Beginnings book Belle's Discovery. It was originally named Roselle's Books after the owner, Adele Hugo's daughter. It was originally bustling due to Roselle running the place. However, after Roselle left the village to marry a passing salesman, it was renamed "Hugo's Bookshop" after Hugo debated whether to close it or not, the villagers ultimately answered for her by smashing the window panes and throwing paint on it. Since then, it was considered abandoned, with the children of the village even considering it haunted. Maurice was aware of its former name around the time he arrived at the village. Belle eventually entered the store when trying to find a cat (in actuality Tom, Hugo's pet cat) that ran in there in an attempt to save it. She later befriended the bookstore owner and spent her time reading in there, hoping to get the other children of the village to share her joy in reading. However, the bookstore is threatened with closure by a Madame Beaumont, who wanted it turned into a gathering center for her fellow rich ladies. Belle then tried to convince the other children to help with the bookstore, although with the exception of Morton (and even with him, he only was interested so he could try and get knowledge on various playwrights, in particular Moliere, due to being an aspiring theater actor), none of them wanted any part due to its haunted reputation. Ultimately, Belle and Morton managed to convince the children to go to the store via a made-up play deliberately left unfinished so they could see the books. Hugo was still uncertain, thinking she still can't keep the store open. However, Belle as well as the other children and their parents then proceeded to aid in decorating the store for its reopening, with Hugo being touched enough to attempt to keep it open, being reminded of her daughter. Madame Beaumont, however was still intent on closing down the shop, with only her son Thomas and fellow members of her clique convincing her to stop, and requesting that Hugo keep her attempt to shut down the bookstore a secret. Trivia *Even though the place was called a "bookshop" by Belle in her conversation with the Baker in the opening song, it's function was closer to a library than to a bookstore due to books being borrowed instead of actually sold. *Despite there being plenty of signs written in French throughout the village, the name "Bookseller" is clearly seen written in English. Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Stores